Cyrus Arc's Trinity Team(Group)
The Trinity Team are group of Freelancers who were involved of the break-in to free the Alpha with Agent Texas. After words they split from Project Freelancers and became mercenaries. The Trinity Team consists of 3 Agents, hence the name, Agents Colorado, Ohio, and Vermont. The 3 Agents share an AI called Mu. Mu is the Alpha's optimism, and as such is a good AI. Mu can hop between the three Freelancers at will, and helps them regulate their armor enhancements. Agent Colorado Agent Colorado, real name Scott McColl. Is a Freelancer who was recruited for his natural leadership abilities and experience with weapons. He was the original holder of the Mu AI until he was put into the Trinity Team. he is the Assassin of the team and his Armor are abilities are the Dome Shield and Armor Lock. He has Red Armor and Black Trim, and wears a Mk VI FC helmet, Eva shoulders, Assault/Commando Chest, a TACPAD wrist, UA/NXRA Utility, FJ/PARA Knees, and a black visor. His girlfriend, Agent Virginia, was killed in the break-in to free the Alpha, and because of this he trusts no one but his two teammates and his AI Mu. Agent Ohio Agent Ohio, real name Justin Malcom is a freenlancer who was recruited for his stealth and patience. He is a very depressed person especially when compared to his two friends and teamates Colorado and Vermont. His armor abilitys are Jetpack so he can reach higher places with much greater ease and Active Camo for when infiltrating high target ares with many enemys. His armor color is black and he wears a recon helmet, CQC chest, recon right, sholder EOD left shoulder, and Gungir kneepads. While Mu rarely goes into him due to his attitude when he does Ohio becomes cheerful like Mu and Mu becomes depressed like Ohio. He trusts his teammates and Mu with his life and has taken bullets for both Colorado and Vermont at the freelancer break in. Agent Vermont Agent Vermont, real name Eric LeMaster, is a freelancer who was recruited for his Strategic mind, mechanical skills, and piloting skills. He is a very serious bridge between Mu's optimism and Ohio's Sarcasm. He is the Strategic planner of the group and also pilots their Falcon. His armor enhancements are Sprint, for running after a vehicle or making a hasty retreat, and Evade, for dodging bullets and other projectiles. His armor is brown with yellow trim. He really didn't want to join Freelancer, because he quickly saw their corrupt ideals. Agent Texas, however, convinced him to join so they could join. He was offered to be the original holder of the Epsilon AI, but refused and was put int he Trinity Team. He trusts his two team mates with his life and is very protective of Mu. he carries a Grenade Rifle as his backup weapon and a DMR as his main weapon. Mu The Trinity Team's AI. Mu was split during a break between Alpha's "experiments" when the Alpha finally gave into his depression, and as a result made the AI Mu, Alpha's optimism. He was put with Agent Colorado, but soon found he could hop between two other agents as well as Colorado, Ohio and Vermont. because of this, Freelancer made the Trinity Team, with Mu as their AI. even though he is optimist, he ironically looks scary. He is yellow and black in color, and distinguished by his haunted helmet with his scary looking skull showing through his visor. The team speculates that Mu's scary appearance was most likely due to the circumstances of which he was created, as a result of depression and pain. In addition to his ability to hop between armors, when he does hop, he regulates the freelancer's armor abilities by making them last as long as the team needs, but it takes a few seconds to charge. Without him, the freelancers can only use their abilities for a certain amount of time. Zeta An AI accidentally discovered by Agent Ohio during the rescue operation of the Epsilon Unit. He is fragment of the Alphas depression. He has evolved from moping around and being over-emotional, to having a spiteful, sadistic, and sarcastic attitude. As Agent Colorado saw it dangerous to implant Zeta into one of them, they instead put him into the Forerunner Monitor Epsilon had previously lived in. He was then put into an immediate fire-fight with the Reds and Blues against several UNSC agents. He quickly Mastered his Forerunner abilities, which include: Red Laser, Blue Shock Laser, Yellow Repulsion Field, Telekinesis, and the Blue Download Laser. He provided excellent aid to the soldiers, and since has been traveling with the Trinity Team as the 5th member. Category:Trinity Team Category:RP Category:RP: The Freelancer Chronicles